You Should Have Met Me In 1864
by Kate-chan15
Summary: This is a purely impossible story about what would have happened if Elena was born in 1864. Which brother will she fall for? How will she rival Katherine? Will she get a happy ending? Will she save one of the Salvatore brothers from an existence of being a vampire? And will she escape a life in the shadows too? (Warning: This contains Delena and Steferine)
1. Chapter 1

The year is 1864. My name is Elena Gilbert and I am seventeen years old. My mother and father died recently in a terrible, tragic accident, when their carriage crashed. My parents had a good friend named Giuseppe Salvatore. Giuseppe invited me to live with him and his family in the Salvatore Estate, in a town named Mystic Falls. I have nowhere else to go, so I accept. I am now on my way to the Salvatore home.

I flatten out my skirt and sigh. I had heard of the family. There was the father, Giuseppe, a strict, posh man who strongly believed in keeping America old fashioned. I don't know much about Giuseppe's wife, Mary Salvatore; just that she died. Giuseppe's eldest son is called Damon Salvatore is twenty-one and I have heard that he is impulsive, irresponsible and a serial charmer. I had been reminded countless times by many different people that I would do well to keep my distance from Damon Salvatore; he would only cause me trouble. Giuseppe's younger son- at eighteen years old- Stefan Salvatore is said to be sweet, kind, funny and considered exceptionally desirable by the local young women. Stefan Salvatore is known as the good Salvatore brother.

I heard the wheels of the carriage pull to a halt. A moment passed before the door opened and the driver, a man I had never spoken to before offered me his hand, to help me from the carriage. I took his hand and was soon out in the fresh air, a welcome feeling. Once I am out in the open, the driver says goodbye and wishes me good luck here, before driving away, leaving me on my own. Another carriage passes me and pulls up in the centre of the Salvatore driveway, nearer to the cement stairs than I am. I see the silhouette of a woman being assisted from a carriage by another woman, her handmaid. The first woman is tall and curvaceous wearing a glamorous, expensive looking gown. Her dark hair is curled and tucked beneath her bonnet. She casts her lingering gaze around, not sparing me a glance. A young man descends the stairs leading to the grand Salvatore estate. The man has light brown hair, combed neatly away from his face and wears a refined brown suit. He is tall, with superb posture. The man stands before the beautiful woman and smiles kindly. I stand, awkward and alone, as the young man leads the woman towards the entrance to the estate, her handmaid trailing behind and a number of men helping with the woman's bags and cases. My few cases, meanwhile, sit at my feet. I heave a sigh; I suppose some things don't change. I may come from a rich family, but I am still lower class than many other women. I am not particularly pretty either. I bend and pick up two of my cases, leaving the other two behind, intending to return for it. "Excuse me, miss?" calls a strong, handsome voice and I turn my head to see a young man with curly dark hair jogging towards me. He smiles, "Are you okay, miss?" he asks, "Please allow me to assist you?" He asks and I allow him to take the cases from me. I turn back to get the other two cases, but the young man beats me to them, piling them on top of the other two.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, I wasn't that weak, "I can carry two!" I insist.

He chuckles, "I am sure you can, but what kind of gentleman would I be to let such a beautiful young lady carry her own cases?" He asks playfully.

I smile, "Thank you." He smiles back at me, "I am Elena Gilbert." I curtsey to him.

He smiles, "A lovely name. I am Damon Salvatore." He replies kindly.

My smile drops, "Damon Salvatore?" I ask, shocked and unbelieving, I cross my arms; "I don't believe you." I say bluntly.

His eyes widen and he looks at me with evident surprise. "Why wouldn't you believe me?"

"I have heard about Damon Salvatore, and from my knowledge, I can confirm that Damon Salvatore is neither kind _nor_ helpful." I say.

He seems startled by my confidence, but soon recovers, "I suppose my reputation has made you think badly of me. I hope I can change your opinion. You seem different from the other girls around here." He grins and leads me up the cement stairs, to the grand entrance of the estate. "Tell me, Elena Gilbert, are my family expecting you."

I frown, "Yes, didn't you're father tell you?"

"My father and I are not exactly on speaking terms." He states and I nod slowly. "And please tell me this, lady Elena Gilbert, why do we have the pleasure of your company? Have you been misbehaving?" he asked teasingly, "Or are your family just away on a holiday?" he paused, "My mother and father used to take an occasional holiday, I was never welcome, of course."

I swallow and debate on whether or not I should tell him the truth, I look in his pale blue, curious eyes and realise that I have nothing to hide, "My parents died. You're father has offered me a place to stay here on your estate."

He frowns and groans quietly, "I'm sorry. I should learn to be more sensitive to these matters."

"There is no need, Damon Salvatore, I am sad that they are dead, but have no shame in it."

Damon nods interestedly, "You really are interesting, Miss Gilbert."

We are inside, and Damon hands my cases to a butler and tells him to take them to the guest room prepared for 'Lady Elena Gilbert'. Damon then leads me to the drawing room, where Giuseppe sits in an arm chair. We walk in and I see the man and woman from outside sitting in separate arm chairs.

"Good afternoon, Sir Salvatore." I address Giuseppe politely, curtseying.

"Father." Damon acknowledges him bluntly as he falls into a paisley arm chair.

"Miss Gilbert," Giuseppe greets happily, "I am glad you arrived safely. How was your journey?"

"My carriage remained on the road, so my journey went as well as could have hoped." I reply bitterly, travelling still a bitter topic since my parent's accident. I meet Damon's intrigued eyes, "And your son helped me with my cases too."

Giuseppe looks at his eldest son with disdain, before turning to the man and woman. "You must meet my son, Stefan, and Lady Katherine Peirce." He gestures to them both. I smile at Stefan, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Salvatore."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Gilbert." His eyes are filled with potent pity, "I am sorry for your loss."

I smile awkwardly and turn to Katherine, only to gasp. She bore a striking resemblance to me. We were practically identical, though she appeared much more mature and graceful, while I was more childish and naïve.

Katherine nods to me, ignoring our similarity. I try to follow suit, though Giuseppe and Stefan are talking animatedly about how we must be related somehow. Damon is smiling at me. I look back at Katherine, who is scowling at Damon. _Is she seriously expecting attention from both brothers? _If she is, this will be a boring stay for me.

"I will show Lady Elena to her room so she can settle in before dinner." Damon says, I get the feeling he is as eager as I am to get away from the drawing room.

"Yes, Damon." He says, "Good idea. Stefan, you show Miss Katherine to her room too."

We all leave the room, Damon and I hurrying away from the animosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I had been tossing the football around for little more than a few minutes before Miss Katherine appeared in the doorway. She insisted on joining us. I could tell she was flirting with my brother, far too obviously for my liking. She snatched the ball away from him while he was distracted by her feminine charm and ran away, laughing as she went. Stefan remained still for a few seconds before chasing after her. I laughed quietly to myself; it was obvious that Miss Katherine had him wrapped around her little finger. I turned back around, deciding to just return inside, I had no interest in watching my brother attempt to be sickeningly romantic with Katherine.

I thought of Elena Gilbert, the woman I had met for the first time only yesterday. I couldn't stop myself from thinking of her. I had to admit that she was more or less my vision of the perfect woman; beautiful, strong, independent and funny. I smile at the thought of her. She has obviously had a tragic time lately, since her parent's death, yet she remained strong and confident. The way she spoke had me mesmerised; she was nothing like the dull women I had come to know here in Mystic Falls.

As if on cue, Elena stepped out of the doorway. Looking around at her surroundings, her warm brown eyes settled on me and her perfect lips tilted into a smile. I replied with a smile of my own, "Good morning, Lady Elena Gilbert." I greeted, jogging towards her.

She rolls her eyes, a gesture I had never before seen a woman do; they were usually so prim and proper, "Please do call me Elena."

I grin, "Of course, and I must insist that you call me Damon in return."

She smiles, "Good morning, Damon." She said quietly.

"Good morning, Elena." I reply.

We smile at each other for a moment before we are interrupted by raucous laughter. Lady Katherine has returned, Stefan still tailing her with a foolish grin. "Damon, why don't you join in-" she stops and scowls when she notices Elena. I wonder why she is being so foul to her.

"No thank you, Lady Katherine." I say, looking back at Elena who has shrunk slightly under Katherine's glare, "I was about to offer Elena a tour of the grounds." I look at Elena and offer my arm. She smiles sweetly and links her arm with mine and we walk away from Stefan and Katherine. "How about I show you the other gardens, they are much more interesting than this one." I say.

Elena smiles, "I would love that."

I hold back a gasp at hearing the word 'love' through her lips, in her soft voice. I realise I am already falling for the brunette beauty. I wish to hear that word again, though perhaps directed to me, not the gardens.

"That was terribly awkward." Elena speaks uncomfortably, breaking me out of my thoughts, "You can see in your brother's eyes how much he pities me. I have received more than enough pitying looks since my parents died." She sighs, "Sometimes I wish I could just escape my reputation."

I look at her seriously, "Me too." I reply, sweeping a hand through my curls.

"I'm sorry for being rude when we first met. I have been told a lot of things about you, and advised to stay away…" she says, taking off her straw bonnet, "But you are the only one here I like; he only one who understands how I am feeling." Long, thick, straight dark brown hair cascades over her shoulders. She laughs and continues walking, "I hate these hats. I never used to have to wear them, but since I am no longer just with my family, I must." She runs her hands through her chocolate hair.

I smile and reach out, taking a lock of her long hair and stroking the soft hair between my fingers, "You have lovely hair, and you should stop wearing those hats; they just hide that beautiful hair."

She smiles, "Thank you, Damon."

"I was wondering," I begin and she looks at me curiously, "The founder's party is coming up, and I think," I pause with a smirk, walking closer to her petite body and making her blush, "you should accompany me as my date to the party." I place my hands on her waist and look in her wide eyes, "Elena, will you please accompany me." I widen my eyes innocently, making her smile adorably.

"Of course." She says before leaning in and kissing my cheek. She takes the opportunity to escape my grasp and walk away, her brunette tresses flowing behind her.

I supress my blush and jog after her; sensing a pattern forming in our relationship. Perhaps Elena will turn me into a lovesick fool, just like Stefan.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of the Founders party and I had dressed in a dark blue ball gown with ivory lace sheening the bodice, which featured a plunging neckline- something I was wearing for the first time in my life, and was rather hesitant at doing so. The sleeves flared out just below my elbows, with more ivory lace on the hems. My chocolate hair has been left to trail down my back in naturally straight lengths, an effort I had made for a certain Salvatore. I smile at my reflection in the antique vanity mirror. I like how my hair looks without one of those pesky bonnets.

Three short raps sound from the dark wooden door, very almost sending me skipping towards it, happy that the lovely Mr. Salvatore had arrived. I swing open the door and give Damon my most winning smile, "Good afternoon, Damon." I say.

He smiles adorably and leans against the doorframe, "Looking beautiful, sunshine." He replies, his eyes obviously admiring my appearance.

I blush and catch his eyes widen. He rubs the back of his neck anxiously, "How about we head to the party?" He asks, avoiding my gaze.

"Okay." I agree, closing my door behind me.

He walks ahead of me; his dark hair is in its usual curls, his cheeks raised, a traitor sign that he is actually grinning. When he turns to face me, I admire him. He is wearing a black suit, a crisp white shirt and a dark blue tie that matches my dress, causing me to excitedly exclaim;

"We match!"

He simply smiles mischievously, before turning so that he is, once again, facing the other direction.

"Did you plan that?" I ask sceptically, skipping ahead so that I am walking beside him, craning my neck up at his gorgeous face, and more importantly, his impish expression.

He smirks, "Perhaps."

I narrow my eyes, only half-jokingly, "Are you playing games with me, Salvatore?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips and arching one eyebrow in suspicion..

He grins and says, "No games; no tricks. I give you my word." He is standing close to me, looking in my eyes, "I like you, Elena. Will you allow me to prove that I do?" he now raises an eyebrow, so I smile at his attempt at being serious.

"Ah, but can I trust _your word_?" I reply quickly, grinning wickedly and pointing one slender finger his way.

Damon's eyes light up and he grabs my waist, pulling me indecently close. I blush, thinking of how my mother would scold me if she were here- but I decide that I cannot live my life in fear of the dead and gone, so I try my hardest to dismiss the blush, read to have some fun with the dark haired fellow.

"I _always_" He pauses for emphasis, "stand by my word."

"We will have to see, won't we?" I say, a rhetorical question, as I shrug out of his arms and continue walking, until I reach the staircase, where I pause and look at Damon who has followed me.

He simply smiles in reply to my question. "And as to whether I may prove my affections?" he asks, as he holds out his folded arm, looking ahead, and not at me.

I look at his gentle expression, than his waiting arm, "As if you have to ask." I say to him, before soundlessly linking my arm with his, and, together, we make our way downstairs, and to the waiting carriages.

Hello readers! Thank you for reading (and waiting too!)

All your comments/reviews are so lovely, and it really makes my day to see them! I've noticed that people comment way more on here than they do on Wattpad! I would like to thank everyone who has commented already and say that I will try to incorporate some of your ideas too! Like bringing Lexi into the story- I think that would be snazzy

While I'm writing this, I keep snapping back to modern day language- than realising, "Oh, fudge, they wouldn't say that in 1864!" ~ It may have been a bad idea to write a FanFic based in a time I know (literally) next to nothing about!

I will try to post sooner in the future- sorry about that…

Bye, Kate xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The party was wonderful; or at least, most of it was. Damon and I had danced for hours, only taking brief brakes to catch our breath or have a drink. They had begun serving champagne, and while Damon had passed off the opportunity, I couldn't resist myself from walking to across the room to a table equipped with a spread of beverages, and helped myself to a flute of champagne.

I had barely swallowed a sip when a Salvatore stood before me. "Good evening, Miss Gilbert." Stefan greets with a smile and a slight bow.

"Good evening, Mr Salvatore. Do call me Elena?" I return with a curtsey.

"Then I will ask you to address me as Stefan." He quipped.

I smile, "Very well, Stefan. Tell me, why are you here with me? Where is Lady Katherine?"

Stefan grimaces and looks away, "She is with Damon." He mutters, scowling.

I look to where Damon is sat. He looks to be frustrated, as Lady Katherine practically drapes herself around him. She grabs at his hands, pulling him from his seat; begging him to dance with her. He resists at first, but then- after looking in her deep brown eyes- he follows her to the centre of the hall. I watch bitterly at them as Damon pulls her close, dancing slowly with her as the pair smile happily. I look back at Stefan, "And you don't mind?" I ask because I had thought that he and Lady Katherine were exclusive; then again, I had thought that of myself and Damon too- and that was blatantly untrue.

Stefan quirks an eyebrow at me, "I could ask you the same thing," He says, "And besides, it doesn't mean anything. If I have learnt anything about Katherine, it is that she likes to push people; and see how much she can get away with. She is merely testing me." He looks at me and smirks, "She'll have to do more than flirt with my brother to get me to snap."

I smile at him. He seems much more interesting and strong-willed than I had guessed. I look back to Damon and Katherine, and see Lady Katherine is glaring fiercely at me; while Damon watches her. Katherine has noticed that Stefan and I are talking, and her jealousy is clear. She instantly pushes Damon aside and begins to stride towards us. I take this time to take in her appearance. It is true that our resemblance is striking; had I not known better, I may have believed I was staring into a mirror. She shared my brown eyes, and long brown hair. Her skin was slightly paler than mine though; her smile brighter; her charisma more charming, and her confidence made her appear to be much more beautiful than me. She is wearing a vibrant crimson dress that emphasises her slim figure. She is upon us now, wearing a false smile. She entwines her arm with Stefan's; who smiles adoringly at her.

"Stefan, why don't you let Elena and I have some girl time. I think all this male testosterone is sending us both mad." Lady Katherine says, amused, with a light giggle.

Stefan nods animatedly, "Of course, Katherine." He looks at me, "We must speak again later, Elena." He bows slightly, "It has been a delight." I smile as his eyes dart to Katherine- he is playing her at her own game, and judging by her scowl; it's working. Stefan leaves with a satisfied expression.

I turn to Katherine, "Hello, Lady Katherine. We haven't had a chance to speak yet. Your gown is beautiful by the way." I compliment her with a smile.

She returns the smile as she folds her hands at her waist, "As does yours." Her expression becomes mischievous as she leans closer, "Tell me; what is your relationship status with the tall, dark, mysterious Salvatore?"

I blush, "Were testing the waters."

"Don't." She suddenly snaps.

I raise my eyebrows, "Pardon?"

"You herd me correct. He is unreliable and not at all gentlemanly. A girl who has suffered the loss you have requires a stable, ordinary man who will take care of you in a way that someone as unruly as Damon never could." I get the feeling that Katherine feels quite smug as the points roll of her tongue, "Would you ever really trust him? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him? Do you want to bear his children and name?" She shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Like I said," I say sharply, quickly becoming irritated- who was she to decide what I needed- what did she know of what I had suffered? "We're testing the waters."

"I wasn't warning you, Elena." Katherine says lowly, "I was _telling_."

"And I am telling you." I snapped harshly, "It is none of your concern. I happen to find Damon charming; despite his few shortcomings."

Katherine glares at me and enforces eye contact; I watch as her pupils enlarge; a numb, paralysed sensation washing over my body. "You will tell Damon that you no longer wish to 'test the waters'. You do not want him to come near you again. You do not want to be in a relationship with him. You only did this because of the trauma of your parent's death. You tell Damon that you don't wish to disgrace your parent's memories by beginning a bad relationship with a man they would not approve of. Tell him you want nothing to do with him. Tell him to never speak to you again. Tell him goodbye." She smiles at me, "You must forgive me for earlier. I was only thinking of our best interests. You seem sweet. We will be wonderful friends, don't you agree?"

I nod without a word; feeling the fuzzy, numb sensation leave me. Katherine blinks and I look away; at Damon.

She smiles triumphantly, "So, have you decided what you will do about your relationship with Damon?"

I look at her and say to her in monotone, "I will tell Damon that I no longer wish to 'test the waters'. I do not want him to come near me again. I do not want to be in a relationship with him. I only did this because of the trauma of my parent's death. I am going to tell Damon that I don't wish to disgrace my parent's memories by beginning a bad relationship with a man they would not approve of. I'm going to tell him I want nothing to do with him. I'll tell him to never speak to me again. I will tell him goodbye."

Katherine grins victoriously, "That sounds like the right choice, Elena."


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's POV

"I was just speaking with Elena." Stefan told me suddenly, I turned to face him, "She seems… nice." He smiles at the brunette from across the hall.

I narrow my eyes, "Well, don't go getting any ideas. You can have Pierce, but Gilbert is mine." I told him bluntly, watching the two girls. It was true what they said; Elena and Katherine bore a striking resemblance, but there was something about Elena that made her special.

Elena had the same eyes, the same hair, the same pale skin, the same face shape, the same slender waists and silky voice. It was true, but Elena was more than her appearance; she was funny, kind, sensitive and interesting. Her dark eyes were bright, her smile always there, always laughing.

I noticed then that her smile was missing. Katherine was speaking quickly, too fast for me to catch the words, and Elena watches her with devotion. Katherine smiles, and then Elena says something to her.

My father approaches the two girls, and Katherine quickly makes her exit, leaving Elena alone. Katherine walks towards my brother and I. Katherine smiles at Stefan, "I'm absolutely parched. Stefan, would you mind getting me a glass of champagne?"

Stefan nods and smiles to Katherine before leaving. Katherine turns to me with a seductive smile, "Damon," her slender fingers trailed over mine as she gazed up from under her thick dark lashes, "I just want you to know," She says thoughtfully, "You can come and see me if things ever get too much- you know where I am. And I mean anything." She smiles and for the first time, I notice just how attractive she is.

I nod to her, noting the seductive, lustful undertones of her speech. "Thank you, Katherine."

Elena is standing before us, "Damon, can we speak privately for a moment?" she asks nervously.

"Of course," I reply, slightly anxious.

We leave the room and stand in a deserted corridor. I notice that she is wringing her hands so I try to help her, "Elena, what's going on?" I rest my hands on her shoulders and raise my eyebrows, smiling slightly.

Her bottom lip trembles, "Damon…" She flings herself at me, wrapping her tiny arms around my neck and leaning on her tip-toes to tuck her head into the crook of my neck. A strangled cry escapes her throat, but she swallows it back and pulls away, blinking away tears. "I don't want you near me anymore. I don't want to be in a relationship with you. I only did this because of my parent's death. I don't want to disgrace my parent's memories by beginning a relationship with a man they wouldn't approve of. Please don't ever speak to me again." A single tear trails down her cheek as I stare at her, speechless. Did she mean all that? I thought that she liked me. I thought that she would be the one. I had even wondered whether she would someday be my blushing bride, and I had hoped she would. "This is goodbye, Damon. Please respect my decision."

I don't speak, I merely watch as she hurries away. I watch as she runs up the staircase; disappearing from sight. I feel confused; why did she say that? What did I do wrong? Why wasn't I good enough for her- for anyone?

I walk slowly back to the hall, have a waiter fetch me a glass of whisky.

To be honest, I spent the next three hours drowning my sorrows.

"Damon, I think you should go to your room now." Stefan says sternly, "The party is over, and you have drunk far too much." He added.

I shrug off his warning and take another gulp of whisky, liking the way it burned my throat.

After finishing the glass, I stand, shaky on my feet.

I feel angry at Elena. She led me on, and then pushed me away. In the back of my mind, I remember Katherine's offer. Without realising, my feet carry me to the door of the girl with the eyes I want to see. I knock roughly on the door, and when the door open, it reveals Katherine Pierce.

She smiles at me, "I'm glad you came." She takes my hand and pulls me into her room, slamming the door before she practically jumps on me. She kisses me fiercely, and I let her. My hands roam her body before we fall onto the bed, her straddling me.

That night, I do something with Katherine- something I would rather not admit.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up in a large bed was no surprise for Damon, he was used to that due to his families fortune. Waking up beside a woman was new, however, and waking up with Elena splayed across him, definitely wasn't an unwelcome sight.

For a moment, as his memories returned, he gazed up on the brunette s beauty and he found himself smiling happily at the girl.

He was falling in love. He knew it. He hadn't suspected it, but here it was, and it felt a lot like perfection. He remembered last night fondly with a smug expression: kissing her, touching her, making her scream.

His prior memories returned and he almost threw the girl to the floor.

His heart felt as if it were being wrenched from his chest. Elena didn't want him. Katherine did. He slept with Lady Katherine.

Katherine was sitting up now, her dark eyes open and her disheveled curls cascaded around her. Her lips tilted into a smile and she crawled towards him, "Good morning, Damon."

Damon moved back as far as he could, but too soon, Katherine was sat on his lap, her legs straddling him. She went to kiss him but he drew away.

"No, Katherine." He spoke quietly, not brave enough to look at the girl.

She scowled at him in annoyance and spoke irritably, "Look at me."

Begrudgingly, he raised his head and looked into her midnight eyes. He watched, intrigued, as her pupils enlarged than shrunk before her captive sing voice spoke.

"Damon, you love me. You feel nothing for Elena." She smirks, "Last night was the night of your life," she looked him over, her tapered hands trailing his chiseled chest.

Damons arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned in to kiss the brunette.

Once he pulled away, he smiled tenderly at the girl and gently stroked her jaw before kissing her agin, "I love you, Katherine."

"What about Elena?" She asked with a pout.

Damon frowned and caressed her lightly, "She means nothing. Absolutely nothing. You are everything." He grinned now, kissing her collarbone, "Do you love me?"

She smirked, "Of course."

Damon continued to kiss the pretty brunette, "I can't wait to tell everyone."

Katherine's eyes- which had closed in content as the dark, handsome man kissed her- opened widely, "We can't tell anyone. I want us to be secret, Damon. I love what we have. They'll only ruin it." She pouted and slumped against his chest.

"But, Katherine…" he mumbled, but stopped when her eyes began to tear up, "Fine. I won't tell anyone- for now."

Katherine smiled brilliantly, tears gone.

A very quick update!

Bye! Kate xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Elena watched Damon across the garden. He was walking with Lady Katherine. It was strange, the way he stared at her with such admiration; the way he trailed her like a lost puppy, when mere days ago he had no respect or interest in her. The Founders Party had been two days ago, and ever since then, Damon had been acting bizarrely.

Elena didn't totally understand why she told Damn that she didn't want him- she did! She wanted to run to him now and take back those dreadful things she told him, but she didn't- for fear of rejection and him realising just how pathetic she was- and how he was better off without her. It was strange though, she couldn't remember herself deciding all those things. In fact, before her conversation with Katherine, she hadn't even considered whether Damon was right for her or not, and she definitely didn't care about what her parents would say. If anything, her new freedom from her overbearing parents had made her want to do things that they wouldn't approve off. She frankly didn't give a rat's ass about her parents' memory!

Stefan stepped out into the garden and waved at his brother and Miss Pierce. Katherine smiled in the younger Salvatore's direction, turned to Damon and said something that made him pout. She angled her face, almost daring Damon to refuse her, but he didn't, and Elena watched as he walked inside, smiling at his brother- almost smugly- as he passed him.

It was time to swallow her pride, Elena decided. With a deep breath, she followed Damon inside. When she was sure that no one was around, she picked up her pace and ran after him.

"Damon!" She shouted, and he turned expectantly, then his expression dropped visibly when he realised who it was- or rather, who it wasn't. He had heard that voice and though of Katherine, but it was the lookalike.

"Yes?" He asked shortly.

Elena, slightly taken aback by his harsh tone, stammered out her apology, "I wanted to say sorry for the things that I said the other night- at the Founders Party. I didn't mean any of them, I swear!" she promised him, widening her honest, chocolate eyes.

Damon smiled and stepped towards the girl. There was no point in staying angry at the girl, "Its fine." He assured her, and she smiled in obvious relief.

"Really?" She grinned, "So can we test the waters of our relationship again?"

Damon stared at her, blinked three times, and then said, "Why would you think I would want that?" He asked finally.

"Well, you forgave me." Elena replied nervously, she wasn't particularly fond of the direction this was going in, "I thought you wanted this. I mean, you did a matter of days ago." She pointed out as she bit her lip- a nervous habit she had grown out of a few years ago, but Damon was making it surface inside her again.

"Look, Elena, you're lovely, but I'm looking for someone different. Im sorry," He paused to gather his words, "For confusing you."

Elena smiled humourlessly, and refused to meet his gaze, tears rimming in her eyes, "You mean you're looking for someone like Lady Katherine." She shook her head and laughed miserably, "And you're wrong. I'm the only one who is sorry." She walked away, wiping a stray tear away before she turned to face him again, "I'm sorry trusting you."

With the last word, she ran away. She could barely deal with it anymore. She had given Damon Salvatore her heart, and he had trampled all over it. She had thought he could be trusted- that he was different from all the pretentious bastards, but he wasn't. He was the same as every other man.

She tried to pinpoint where things had gone wrong, after all, they had all been peaches and cream a short time ago; and the cause ended up as Katherine.

She did something. She had been jealous of her and Damon's relationship and she had to ruin it… but how did she? Elena turned another corner and stormed towards the identical brunette.

Stefan had gone inside, and Katherine was pouting as she sat alone on an ivory iron chair, beside the ivory iron patio furniture set. Elena stormed over to Katherine, her nostrils flaring and her eyes wide with unproven- and possibly undeserved- fury and rage.

"What did you do?" She almost screamed at Katherine. Just the sight of her was a source of anger. She was so much more beautiful than Elena. True, they shared the same features, height, and slender body. Yes, their hair and dark eyes was the exact same, but they were different. Katherine was dainty and poised to perfection. She was elegant and unrivalled in charm. She was all too different from Elena, and this bitterly showed her why Damon wanted Katherine, rather than clumsy, foolish, naïve Elena.

"What do you mean, Elena?" Katherine asked innocently, "And I advise that you choose your words carefully." The warning only served to infuriate Elena even more.

"I mean," Elena repeated sharply, "What did you do to Damon? What did you do to me?"

Katherine smirked, "I am quite sure that you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"That is it. That is it!" Elena shouted, not caring how delusional she appeared to onlookers, "I knew there was something strange about you! I am going to report you to Mr Salvatore for witchcraft!"

Elena turned and stormed away, but she stopped when Katherine was in front of her in the flash of an eyelash. "Oh, wouldn't you be fortunate if I were a witch." There was something cruel about her smile, "I am much worse than a witch. Witches _fear_ me, darling." She patronised Elena who was suddenly feeling less brave.

"Follow me, Elena Gilbert." Katherine spoke slowly and quietly, but Elena nodded and when Katherine spun on her heel and walked delicately to the house, Elena followed- less delicately- all the way to Lady Katherine's bedchamber.

Just what was Katherine? Elena thought to herself, or was Katherine merely trying to scare away a nuisance?

Once inside her bedroom, Katherine closed and locked her door. She than closed her windows, and pulled the heavy scarlet curtains closed. Elena watched as the stunning face of Katherine Pierce transformed.

Deep, dark red veins appeared bellow her eyes, trailing halfway down her ivory cheeks. The dark brown pupils became an aggressive, angry shade of red. Her lips parted and Elena saw a matching pair of pearly white fangs grew longer. Her tongue swiped across her lips, wetting them.

She really was a monster. Elena had been clutching at straws when she made that accusation, but she was a monster! It seemed cruel to Elena, that even as a terrifying monster, she was beautiful and equipped with talented grace.

"Can you guess what I am, Elena Gilbert?" Katherine asked with humour. Elena whispered her suspicion and Katherine confirmed it by repeating "Vampire."

Within a fraction of a second, Katherine's sharp fangs dug deep into Elena's neck, and Elena had never felt more violated. She was paralysed, and no sound could be heard above her silent screams.

Elena soon felt faint, and she knew she would soon pass out. "Are you disgusted by me?" Katherine asked.

Elena's weary eyes saw her pull back. Katherine's jaw was dripping a sticky red substance. She spoke without thinking of the consequences, "Yes."

Katherine only grinned, "How delicious." She commented, and while it did apply to the human girl's blood, it was more directed at Elena's reply.

Katherine violently ripped open her wrist with her fangs, making Elena cringe and flinch, subconsciously grabbing for her own wrists. Katherine slammed her bloodied wrist against Elena's chapped lips. Elena refused to be as vile as the monster before her, and so her lips remained motionless.

"Drink or I will kill you right now, Gilbert." Katherine growled, and Elena complied sourly.

The blood seemed to drench her throat in the warm, intoxicating liquid, and before she could remember her morals, she was clutching at the wrist and sucking desperately at the source of her pleasure. It was the best experience Elena had ever had; it was absolutely delicious, as Katherine had so wonderfully put it.

The wound on Katherine's wrist almost immediately healed, leaving Elena whimpering as she tragically lapped at the drying blood around where the gash had been- though her skin had now become impenetrable and looked as it had moments ago. It was subtly amazing, but Elena soon came to her senses and supressed her astonishment.

"Guess what, Elena?" Katherine asked, without giving her time to answer, "You are about to become disgusted by yourself." And without another word, breath or motion, Katherine's hands flew to Elena's neck. Elena heard the bone chilling sound of her neck snapping. She was dead before her head lolled to the side.

A/N: Hi everyone! Here is a new chapter, as I hope you have realised since you will have now read the entire thing! Thank you so, so much for the absolutely lovely comments! It makes me so, so happy when I check my e-mail and see the great comments from you all! It makes it even nicer because I spend more time writing stuff for Wattpad than I do for Fanfiction (which I will try to even out) but people hardly ever comment, so it kind of feels like the work I put into writing it wasn't really appreciated at all… but on here, you are all so kind! Sorry, I'm rambling and you probably don't have a clue what the hell I am going on about!

To address a few questions left in the reviews/comments thing-y: Yes, Katherine did compel Damon, and Elena too…

That is actually it…

Bye, lots of love from me! Keep up with the lovely comments as they really brighten my day! I don't have much of a social life (as you may have realised by now) so I get my simple pleasures in life from seeing all you wonderful readers who spare the time to let me know that you are enjoying the story so far.

Sorry to end this on a sad note, but I would like to just pay tribute to a wonderful actor named Cory Monteith who passed away on Saturday the 14th of July 2013. Those of you who watch _Glee_ will know that he played Finn Hudson on the show. Finn was my favourite character, and I have to say that _Glee_ is now more or less doomed. I feel really sorry for Lea Michelle too, who was supposed to marry Cory in two weeks' time.

Sorry for that depressing note. Bye: Kate xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Elena woke with both a start and a scream. Her throat burned, and her eyes were sore. A pounding headache was droning on her temples. Her muscles ached, and she felt confused. What was happening? Where was she? What did Katherine _do_ to her?

"Come on, Gilbert." Katherine says, standing over her with a lazy smirk, "It's high time you fed."

Elena's eyes darted, "What are you talking about?" She muttered, and clumsily got to her feet, "Goodbye, Katherine." Elena said, her voice slightly slurred from exhaustion. She headed towards the door with shaky footsteps.

Katherine watched her leave, the vampire's work was done- from here on, Elena would do the rest. Katherine heard Elena's quiet footfalls roam the mansion, lost. She heard a door open, she heard a confused, sleep filled, familiar voice speak.

"Katherine?"

"No." Elena replied sadly, "Its Elena. I needed to see you."

"Elena, it's too late… can't we speak tomorrow-" he stopped short as Elena sat beside him and enveloped him in a gentle hug. Her head rested on his shoulder and she felt his arms encircle her waist kindly. He kissed her cheek, "What's wrong, Elena?" Damon asked softly as one of his hands moved to stroke her long, matted hair. He felt something wet in her locks and retracted his hand to see that his hand was tinted red with something he identified as blood- due to his time in the Confederate Army, even if it had been brief. He looked at the brunette with worry, "Elena, is this your blood…" he asked.

She giggled then said, still laughing, "I don't know." She nearly cried, "I woke up like this."

Damon was growing more and more worried, and when he said he would go and find a doctor, but Elena only hugged him close, "Wait, please…" She moaned lightly, "What is that smell? Is it you?" She inhaled loudly, making Damon feel anxious- what was wrong with her? She almost lit up, "Oh gosh! It is you!" she giggled and pulled his neck against her lips quickly, making Damon squirm uncomfortably. Katherine wouldn't like this, so he didn't. Damon wasn't the only one thinking of Katherine; Elena remembered her words as they echoed in her confused mind:

"_It's high time you feed."_

'Feed' Elena thought vaguely to herself. Though the words meaning had changed from what it used to be, and she didn't understand exactly what it was now, her instincts did. Her hands clasped his neck, "One taste." She promised. And then she bit him.

Her teeth sharpened immediately, though painfully, as they penetrated her guns and grazed her lower lip. Her eyes tingled strangely as her veins became crimson, growing more and more pronounced against her pale ivory skin. She licked at his new wound, but continued to suck blood from the tiny holes visible.

Katherine smirked. It was working. Her plan was absolutely perfect. Nothing could go wrong now. She heard Damon whine, and ran from her room. She went to the bedchamber of a Salvatore- Mr Salvatore. "Giuseppe!" Katherine shrieked, "Vampire!" The door was flung open at once, and she was ready. Her expression was a perfectly practiced one of frozen terror. She wept to the man, "She is-is killing Damon!" she sobbed, "Come quick, sir, and arm yourself!"

Giuseppe grabbed a gun from his room, it had obviously been accessible this didn't surprise Katherine at all. Giuseppe was a scared old man who feared what he didn't understand, but who was Katherine to blame him for that particular shortcoming. He _should_ be scared of her.

"Who is it?" Giuseppe asked with clear worry.

"Elena Gilbert." Katherine said tearfully.

The two ran to Damon's bedchamber, and Giuseppe kicked the door open forcefully.

"Damon!" Katherine exclaimed. She went to run to him, but Giuseppe pushed her back, "Stay back, Katherine!" Giuseppe warned as he took aim on Elena.

"Die, you disgusting vampire." Giuseppe said menacingly, and Katherine almost pitied her doppelganger. Giuseppe was one enemy she didn't want.

Damon saw his father and panicked as Elena whimpered in fear. Damon shouted before his brain registered his words, "Father, no!" He jumped up, pulling Elena up with him. Giuseppe, who had fired and missed due to his son, was hurriedly reloading his gun.

Damon took this opportunity to run out of the room, dragging Elena along behind him. Elena's weak legs suddenly became strong, and she powered them until Damon was flying along behind _her_.

Giuseppe cursed, but the two were free. The moon lit the landscape romantically, though neither of them were concerned by this as they tried to escape Damon's murderous father.

They came upon a small cabin, located in the midst of the woods, and was only inhabited by spiders. They took refuge inside. Elena marvelled at herself in a broken mirror, while Damon paced, "Oh no…" He muttered, rubbing his forehead, "Oh god no…"

The door to the cabin slammed open, and Katherine entered. At first he was thrilled, she would know what to do.

He then noticed her expression; severely annoyed.

"Damon, what do you think you are-?" Katherine started, only to be interrupted by Elena.

"You made me say those things!" Elena screamed, staring at the girl and pointing a finger at the suspect, "You are a vampire! You did this to me!"

"Oh _boo hoo_," Katherine said, already finding her irritating, "No one cares, Gilbert." She glared.

Another person entered the room, a pretty girl who Elena recognised as Katherine's maid. Her dark hair was tucked inside a bonnet, as she approached Katherine.

"At last!" Katherine exclaimed, "Well, on with it, Emily." She told her disrespectfully.

Emily nodded silently, than turned to Elena. She narrowed her eyes slightly in concentration, and spoke slowly, "Follow me."

Once again, Elena was under the influence of another. Damon went to grab Elena, but he stopped when Katherine gently placed her hand on his arm. He wrapped it around Katherine, and they watched in unrivalled silence as the two girls left the cabin.

They had walked for some time, when they came across a tomb.

Elena was inside the tomb when her consciousness returned to her, "What on earth?" She mumbled, wondering how she came to be there.

She spotted the door and walked to it, before attempting to leave. She couldn't. Oh no.

Little did Elena know, she would be trapped inside that tomb for over a century.

_**A/N: Here is another chapter for you. I think next chapter may or may or be set modern day… or at least in the time of Season 2.**_

_**Thank you for the lovely comments. They definitely made me update quickly…**_

_**I hope you liked it, although it wasn't my favourite- that's for sure!**_

_**Bye: Kate xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

Pain. If you were to look it up in the dictionary, you would get a vast selection of descriptions. One would be _an unpleasant physical sensation_; another, _the feeling of discomfort_; or perhaps _emotional distress_.

None of those explanations seemed to cut it though. Unpleasant was nowhere close to how it felt locked up in a tomb for so long. Elena hadn't the slightest clue how long it had been, but she never stopped wishing for eternity to end. She wanted to die, rather than remain slumped on the cold floor of a long since forgotten tomb. She had to admit, though, that she couldn't actually feel the cold anymore. Her senses had dulled, and the only thing that actually got worse with time, was the pain burning through her veins. Her veins rubbed together like sandpaper, desperately trying to pump blood through her dead body. Her heart never beat, and she never really missed it. In fact, she didn't really miss much. She supposed that she hadn't properly experienced life as a vampire, making it difficult to miss human traits. She tried to distract herself by listing things that had changed since Katherine bit her, but it was clear that her brain had dulled too- she could only stay focused for so long. One thing she knew that she missed, however, was mortality. Although she couldn't pinpoint exactly how much time had gone past, it had to be longer than any human lifetime, and as the pain merely grew more excruciating, she never achieved a moment's release.

Back in the early days, when Elena could still move and walk and hold an intelligent thought, she had found a peculiar stone. She had been wandering around the tomb, looking for something to distract herself, but her legs had suddenly collapsed and before she was fully aware of what was happening, she was sprawled on her back. It didn't even hurt; she supposed that was a perk of the Vampire condition. Anyways, while on the floor, she spotted the stone. It wasn't like the rough chips of granite. No, it wasn't dirty or chipped. It was a smooth, round, ivory stone. Its size was easily larger than her palm, and sparkling glints of quartz were like magic to her untrained eye.

She had thought of it as precious, something she would very much like to keep, but she didn't know just yet that the stone would be the only thing that got her out of the wretched tomb.

She kept the pebble on hand at all times, and eventually she stopped moving. She settled for a spot near the doorway, slumped against the wall. The stone was tucked under her hand, and she was blankly staring across the incredibly dull tomb. It all looked the same, and she was so terribly tired of the sight. She had been there for well over ninety years, after all. It was as she gently smoothed the stone with her right hand thumb, that she heard distinctive voices. The accent was foreign to her: British. She couldn't recall, but she had met British men and women before- though it had been another life.

"How can you be so sure that the moon stone is here?" One asked. The words were almost as foreign to her as the accent. She remembered them, but they were odd. She hadn't heard speech in a long time, and it took a moment for her to comprehend the sentence.

"She said it was here, didn't she?" Another replied harshly, "And if she has any sense, she won't lie to me again."

Harsh footsteps grew louder as they approached. Weakly, Elena raised her head and watched a person come into view from. He was tall, with broad shoulders. His hair was short, in a style Elena hadn't ever seen before. She had to admit he was very handsome, but her memory faintly, and bitterly, reminded her of the stunningly attractive Damon Salvatore, and how this British man was not even close to Damon's level of beauty.

The man had frozen in shock, and was staring silently at Elena- or as he thought, Katherine. Why was she there? He had seen her days ago, back in New York, and she hadn't had any thoughts of escorting the British brothers. His brother came to a stop beside him, his eyes falling instantly on the brunette.

"Katherine?" The second man asked lamely, "What are you doing here?"

She only groaned in reply. Katherine? There was no other Katherine who could be taken for Elena. Elena felt rage spark within her at the thought of Katherine. Did everyone know Katherine? Was Elena's first human contact in _decades_ going to be dashed by Katherine?

"Give her some blood." The first man said, "She might know where it is."

The second man complied, the willing sidekick; the happy servant. He opened a blood bag and helped her to drink it. Gasping back to life, she shuddered and clasped the bag, sliding the stone under her skirt as she did. "Oh, God bless you…" Elena moaned, to which the second man chuckled dryly.

"I don't think I'm quite in God's favour." He said, amused, "Nor are you, for that matter."

"Why are you here, Katherine?" The first man asked coldly, glaring openly at the brunette and not bothering to sugar-coat his speech.

"I am not Katherine." Elena gasped out breathily, "My name is Elena Gilbert. Katherine turned me into a… vampire, and left me here."

Klaus sent her a calculated look before he leapt at her with haste Elena couldn't manage- not even as a vampire. She was swung up against the wall, the man's right hand bracing her throat, and her feet hanging in mid-air. Elena thrashed her hands, terrified of the man with fiery rage burning in his eyes, "I've warned you before, Katherine. I won't be so lenient with you any longer."

"N-no! Please! I really am E-Elena!" she cut off with a strangled cry. The first man loosened his grip a little, "Why should I believe you-"

He was cut off by his dark haired brother, Elijah, "Brother, I think she really is Elena Gilbert. I heard about her from the Salvatore brothers."

Klaus seemed surprised, but accepted it, remembering how the brothers had spoken of the girl- the doppelganger. He retracted his hand and she fell with a clatter to her spot on the floor, gagging and gasping. "My name is Klaus Mikaelson, and this is my brother," Klaus pointed to his brother, "Elijah Mikaelson."

"Do you know where the moon stone is?" Elijah asked, earning a groan from his brother.

"Honestly, Elijah, a little tact wouldn't go a miss." Klaus turned to Elena, "But seeing as Elijah has said it, where is the stone?"

Elena stares for a moment, unsure what to say. She was trying to regain normal breathing; still grateful for the blood they had given her. She raised her right hand, revealing the white stone in her fingers, "Do you mean this thing?" She asked.

Klaus seemed stunned, looking at the white marble stone. His mouth was slightly gaped, as if he had expected it to be much more difficult than that. "Give it to me." He snapped.

Wordlessly, Elena stood and handed the stone to him, only slightly disappointed to be without the beautiful stone. She spoke delicately, "Why do you even want it? It's just a stone."

Klaus seamlessly switched the conversation. "How long have you been here? And why should I believe that you aren't Katherine?"

Elena scowled at him in irritation, "I don't know how long I've been here. I think, since 1864. But I'm not sure." Her brain had turned to nothing, "And Katherine did this to me. I can't prove I am who I say I am, other than if I was in the same room as her, and then you would see that there are two of us, and I am not the conniving one."

Klaus looked at her curiously, "Why have you been here since 1864?" He finally asked.

"It wasn't through choice." She said. If Elena had enough energy, she would have rolled her eyes. "I can't get out. Katherine locked me in here."

Klaus smiled and knelt down near her, "What would you say if I told you that I know someone who can get you out of here?" He asked, "A witch."

Elena deliberated for a few seconds, "I would ask why you took so long getting her."

Klaus smirked, than stood. "I will return tomorrow with my witch. She will let you out- providing you follow my instructions. If you betray me or try to run, I will kill you." He warned, and Elena believed him.

She nodded, "Thank you." She exclaimed suddenly, "But how can I know for sure that you will return tomorrow?"

He smirked, "You cant. But the way I see it, it's not like you have anywhere to be."

Elena gaped at him, unsure of whether he actually would return to help her escape.

Klaus rolled his eyes at the brunette. He had no doubt that she wasn't Katherine. This girl, while harmless, was not nearly as cunning or intellectual as Katarina Petrova- somehow, it was endearing, while Katarina was irritating to him.

"Elena Gilbert, I am a man of my word. I said I would return for you tomorrow, and I will." he told her.

She could believe him. She trusted his word. Maybe it was because she was too trusting, or because he was so alluring, but his noble attitude and grand, traditional morals made her believe him. She nodded, her mouth a straight line, but her gleaming eyes giving away her excitement and hope. Not to mention her building anticipation.

Klaus' eyes were sparkling as he held out the shining moon stone, "And just in case you still don't believe me, you can keep the moon stone here with you and give it back to me once we are both safely outside of this tomb. He slipped the cold stone into her awaiting, open palm. "For now, Miss Gilbert," he smiled and drew away, standing to his full height, "Goodbye."

Elena stared after him, and he had almost reached the cove of the tomb door, she stretched out her hand, the left one that wasn't holding the marble stone, "Wait-" she said, in a pleading whisper. Thanks to his supernaturally enhanced hearing, he turned curiously and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Before you go-" she swallowed, liked her dry lips, "Please give me more-"

He didn't let her finish. He sat down beside her and bit into his own wrist. He held his bleeding, but quickly healing, wrist to her and, taking it in her own, more delicate, hands, she pressed it to her lips, and felt sharp fangs pierce her gums before they pierced his wound, and drank hungrily.

Too soon, Klaus left, along with his brother, who had awkwardly loitered outside the tomb while Elena fed on Klaus.

When she was alone again, she wondered if she had dreamed it all up. It had happened before. This tomb was driving her insane, after all. But when she licked her lips, she tasted the metallic but strangely delicious blood. She savoured the aftertaste until the morning, only seeing faint creeping streaks of yellow sunshine that occasionally singed her pale skin, making her flinch and move further along the wall until she was out of the bright rays reach.

Sorry for the very, very long wait. I have no excuses other than writers block and being lazy over the summer.

Anyway, I will try to post another chapter soon!

Bye, Kate xxx


End file.
